You Know Them?
by twilightlovengirl
Summary: What if while they were training, in Eclipse, for the new born army, 2 people came and Bella knew these people. How does Bella know then and will they help her?(Sorry not my best summary)
1. Chapter 1

**You Know Them?**

_**Summary**__:__ What if while they were training, in Eclipse, for the new born army, 2 people came and Bella knew these people. How does Bella know then and will they help her?_

**Author:** twilightlovengirl

**Bella's POV **

I was waiting for The Cullen's and The La Push wolfs to finish their training while I just watched. What they didn't know is that I could beat the whole army in about 2 minutes but they don't know that… yet. I will tell them just not when it's so busy first we met then the James incident then he left but I knew it was the hardest thing he has ever done, I went in his mind, then the new born army. I haven't had a minute to tell him!

When I am about to there is something in the way! For goodness sake!

When I finish my rant I hear Alice gasp and everyone stops to look at her and then she says "Two people will come."

Edward looks at me then says "Let's go."

Alice then says "There's no time the will be here in 5,4,3,2,1" while she was counting everyone gets in front off me. I sign quietly and it's cute but annoying. I'm not a Bloody China Doll! I yell in my mind.

Two figures came from the trees. On the left stood a man about 6' tall with short brown wavy hair, his eyes were bluish green with a chiseled face wearing jeans a designer T-shirt with a jacket. On the right stood another man slightly shorter than the other with chopped light brown hair with brown eyes with a face that's almost boy like but with a so much mischievous in his face. You would think he is up to something. Both of them were smirking. But they weren't looking at the group they were looking behind it.

When Bella saw who they were she gasped and snarled a little.

Edward heard and looked at her in worry.

She stood up and went supper speed up to them, and glared.

"Did you miss me, Love." Kol said in his British accent.

"No! You said I had 20 years before I had to go to you! It's been 13. Leave, NOW!" I growled.

"Now, Now, Love. Is that the way to talk to us?" Klaus said also in his British accent.

"Yes! I'm not with you right now! Like I said leave!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, love. This is how it's going now, you are mine and I need my toy with me now so let's go." Said Kol.

"No! I have 7 more years! So leave me the bloody hell alone!" I hissed loudly.

"That is not the way to talk to us, love. I have ultimate control over you. You come with us now or I can embarrass you to leave or I can simply make you." Kol said.

"You wouldn't dare." I said to Kol.

"Hello Cold Ones, would you like to see something fun? Well I would, I've been without my pet for 13 years. And I want to show her off." Kol said with a smirk my way.

I signed, I knew this day would come and I would have to show the Cullen's sooner or later.

"Oh come on, Love, don't look so glum. Now raise your right arm." Kol said.

When it comes to Kol I have no control over my body. I have to do what he says.

So I raised my right arm. I have no choice. But I glared daggers at Kol.

"What… How… Let Bella go!" said Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and the Pack.

"Kol I I'm sorry. Just don't do it, okay. I have a Cold One new born army to defeat. Okay? So leave." I said in my fake apologetic tone.

He looked at me and smirked. _Uhh ohh that's not a good sigh._

"Pet what do you have to call me? And after you say it I want you to give me a lap dance." Kol said with a smirk, ignoring all the people behind me, gasping.

"I may only call you Master." I grunted out. Like I said I have no control of my actions… literarily. Then he sat on a log and I gave him a lap dance.

"Asshole." I muttered and was about to slap him but he caught it mid-slap. My eyes widened. I took my hand out of his grip. I stayed silent and went over to Edward and the rest. I was so ashamed and embarrassed, but I would not give him the sadifacation of crying. I'll do that later.

"Well how have you been Isabella since you don't want to leave, we will either stay or you will come, which one?" Kol asked impatiently.

"By the way what's is the good parts about this town to you? Those are demands answer." Kol asked with a small growl.

"Let's stay, and there is no Varvain here, unless you mess it up." I said.

"There's more something you're not telling me, what is it Love."

"Edwards here, so is Jacob and his family." I said automatically.

"And why is that important?" Kol asked with a smirk.

Bloody Hell, I try to fight it but I can't, gosh daren't!

"Edward's my boyfriend, Jacobs my best friend and his family is always so nice."

Kol smirked. "Fine love we will stay, help you defeat the army of week-ling Cold Ones and leave. Good Bye Pet, I'll see you later. I think you owe the Cold Ones an explanation. I'm sure you used the 'I'm human' act." Then he left. Everyone turned to me.

"I'll explain at the Cullen's okay?" I said.

They nodded. I let out a sigh of relief. Then went to the Cullen's on foot I was there in 4 seconds but they took a little linger about 1 minute.

"Damn Bella your fast." Emmett said once he got there.

I smirked.

Once everyone was here I said "I'll explain everything, but no interruptions or I won't continue. Got it?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Okay my name is Isabella Hale, Rosalie's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat grandmother. I am a vampire, but not like your kind, I burn in the sun-light and a stake through the heart will kill me. If I have blood in my system I can eat and sleep. I can walk in the sun with this." I showed them my daylight ring.

"It has a special stone in it, I had a witch do mine. Yes witches are real. Me and her were really good friends, so she made me one. Questions?" I said.

"Who were those guy and why did you do all those with him?" asked Edward, more like growled

I started sobbing. "Edward I'm so sorry. Their names were Kol and Nicklaus. They are the originals, which mean they were the first ever Vampires there like 1,000 years old. Kol found me in my human years…

_**Flash-Back**_

_I am 17 years old and my mom is sick, she will die if she is not tended to soon, I am looking for a doctor to help me with my mother and came across Kol __**(A/N I'm not putting how Kol looks again, sorry**____**) **__he was smirking as I approached him, I was confused do I look bad or something? I checked my appearance, I looked fine. I said "Do you know a Doctor? My mother is dearly sick." _

_ "I know a doctor my name is Lord Kol, what would you be willing to do if I helped you and your mother?" Kol said._

_ I didn't like the way he was talking about it, it sounded like it had a double meaning._

_ "Anything" I replied._

_ "Even become my slave?" he asked._

_ "Yes" _

_ "Good then we have a deal, where is your home?" _

_ I lead him to my house and I watched as he fed her his blood and she became better almost instantly. I looked at him amazed. He smirked and said "Say good-bye to your mother. I'll be outside." I nodded._

_ My mother looked confused so I explained "Mother I sold myself to him for him to make you better, now I must go I love you. Take good care of Grant (my son) for me. I love you." _

_ "Why did you do that my child? I love you and I will take good care of Grant for you."_

_ "I did it for your sake mother, goodbye."_

_And never saw my mother or Grant ever again._

_**Flash-Back Over**_

"So that's how I am Kol's slave." I said.

"How old are you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Now, Now Carlisle, didn't your mom teach you it's not polite to ask a women's age." I smirked.

"But to answer your question I'm around 700 years old." I smiled as I heard gasps.

Then I heard Emmett's thoughts '_Dude your dating old women.'_ I growled so did Edward.

"Emmett I can read thoughts too, so if you really think I'm old, let me show you I will beat you in a wrestling match." I said smirking at Emmett's face went a little pale and then grinned.

"Bring it on" he boomed.

We went outside and Jasper called "Go!" then we went. Emmett charged at me while I stayed still till the last second. I went into the tree while he was looking for me I jumped on his back. I tackled him on the ground. He patted the ground I smirked and kissed his cheek then got up and I noticed my pinky figure was broken so I put it back in place while it healed.

The look on Carlisle face was priceless.

"Doc I could defeat the New Born army in 2 minutes so we should just wait in the would be easier." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

Once we got to the field I could tell the Cold-Ones were going to be here any minute. I can smell them. Weird talent I have; don't ask. I was sitting on a log, the Cullen's were in battle positions and the pack was in their wolf forms.

Waiting, waiting, waiting. And still were waiting. What is taking the Cold-Ones so long. Wait let me see. Oh no! There waiting for us to move, those sly dogs! Okay I got this, just have to tell everyone.

"Guys we have people here; as soon as we move their going to attack." I whispered.

I hear a twig snap. I snap my head of the direction of the sound. Bad idea. About 20 newborns where here ready to fight. But then Kol and Klaus pop out of nowhere with a witch. She said some witchy-juju and all the newborn Cold-Ones dropped to the ground dead. I was astonished, but kind of pissed, that was my activity for today! I really wanted to whoop some butt!

Kol smirked at my pissed face.

"Oh come on darling, you know I hate to see you frown." Kol said.

"Maybe you should fuzz off, and then I wouldn't be frowning." I replied, grinning a tad at the end.

He glared at me and whispered so low only I could hear it, "Don't worry darling you will pay for that later."

I shivered, I knew I was going to be getting a beating soon, whoops maybe not my brightest idea to piss Kol off.

Well it's in the past.

Carlisle kept looking at the witch like he won the lottery. So I finally spoke up. "You can talk to her, she would be more then glad to answer your questions, Carlisle."

He smiled then left. I smiled glad I could help. Edward touched my cheek lovingly and kissed me so passionate I think my knees went week.

Man I loved him, with all my being.

I can tell someone is growling but I just deepened the kiss, with 'human' me he never went this far, I like the new Edward.

We were getting hot until Kol came up and separated us, not looking too pleased. He looked at us with eyes of fury; I thought we would explode into ashes by now.

"Isabella we are leaving soon so go and pack; say good bye to Mr. Disco ball!" He warned slash said. I sighed with tears in my eyes. I love him I don't want to set him free.

"Edward I will comeback for you, never forget about me, Okay? I love you Edward so much!" I said while quite crying, by the time I was done with my speech I was sobbing into his shoulder. While he was rubbing my back reassuring it would be fine.

"Love I will never forget about you. I love you too! He said hugging me tighter. We spent a long while just hugging each other with the occasional kisses he would give me or I would give him. I found myself and him packing, because we can't fight him, he is an Original. But I will find a way to kill him in Mystic Falls.

Once we were finished packing all my stuff, Kol basically pushed all I owned out the door, along with me. But not before Edward slipped a tracker into my mouth and his phone number and a phone in my pocket. While he was kissing me. I swallowed the tracker because I knew it would never pass unless I threw it up. I kissed him again before Klaus yelled.

"Isabella, I will kill your boy toy, unless you get into the car!"

I placed one last kiss on his lips one last time before I left to get into the car.

When we got into the car I was silent. Except the two in the front who were chit chatting away.

"So Isabella, what have you been doing for 13 years?" Klaus asked.

I stayed silent; I don't want to answer his questions or his just as crazy jackass brother. Klaus sighed when Kol said "You will answer to me and Nik and you will tell the full and honest truth."

I nodded automatically. Stupid thing!

"I went to Paris for a while and New York. Very different city, it was."

They kept asking me questions like this for the rest of the trip, they are annoying brats. But luckily we are finally here in Mystic Falls…

**A/N Okay I am sorry it took forever. I have been busy! 8****th**** grade is a difficult year! But I am trying to update all my stories and add a new story in these two weeks! I'm trying, thanks for your support! Review if you want, but you don't have too! Do what you please!**

**-Love You All, Don't Die!**


End file.
